


Siren Song

by tattooed_retina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Pirate AU, mermaid au, some violence but it's really not that bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooed_retina/pseuds/tattooed_retina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Krista is a mermaid and Ymir's held captive by evil pirates. You do the math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

> *gets on the mermaid bandwagon too late* Remember all those tumblr posts about lesbian mermaids? Wellll....that pretty much inspired this. I've been toying with the idea of making this longer and more in depth, but we'll see how that pans out.

Ymir struggled against the ropes that bound her to the ship’s main mast, her wrists becoming purple and scratched by the rope’s coarse texture.  She hissed a curse when the pirates laughed.

 “Not so tough now, huh?” sneered the captain. “At first I figured we’d let you stay tied here until tomorrow morning before we make you walk the plank but…” He walked toward Ymir and ran his grimy palm against her cheek. “…I think I’ll untie you at sundown. You’re pretty cute. And I’m sure you’d much rather sleep in the captain’s bed than be tied here all ni—“

Ymir spat into his one open eye. The captain hissed in pain and shouted, “You’re gonna regret that, you filthy whore!” He slapped her across the face, grabbed her head with his meaty hand, and slammed it back into the wooden post. Giant black dots swam into her vision and the slick feeling of blood slid down the nape of her neck and trailed along her spine. She was awake just long enough to sneer at him before she blacked out.

It was around sundown before she had finally woken up. No one had bothered to tend to her wounds or even give her a sip of fresh water to clear her parched tongue. It hurt to move her head around what with the possible crack in her skull, but Ymir was determined to stay rigidly at attention so long as she was still alive. (But who knew how much longer that would be?)

One of the sailors noticed she had awaken and brought all his buddies over for additional harassment. Her head was swimming and her body was far too limp to fight so they squeezed her breasts, yanked her hair, lifted up her skirts, and dipped their hands down where no one had touched her before. Ymir tried screaming but it only brought more sailors over to taunt and grope her.

 She didn’t see who, but someone brought his knife out and thought it’d be a great show to slit her dress wide open. Fear struck through Ymir’s body—the blade was sharp enough to glint in the dying sun’s rays—and she tried to shimmy away, delirious mind be damned. They all laughed like the jackals they were and sliced shallows cuts along her arms and thighs. Blood streamed almost as fast as the tears gushing down her cheeks and when they pressed the dull side of the blade up against her clit, she screamed so loud the ship began to shake.

But something was wrong. Long after her lungs had squeezed out every last ounce of her scream, the roaring shriek still filled the air, becoming louder and louder until it pulsed through their eardrums like an African chant. The sailors stopped their molesting and covered their ears. The ship rocked frantically back and forth, causing several sailors to fall over and slide into the depths of the sea. Giant waves as black and grisly as obsidian crushed the sides of the ship like a giant shark bite. Ymir’s eardrums broke. All the sound from the waves and the screaming (From the sailors? From the sea?) were now drowned out by a single high-pitched note.

As she watched the crew get swallowed up by the deadly ocean, Ymir frantically tried to break free of the rope that bound her. She gritted her teeth and strained until all circulation in her hands went out, but to no avail. The water rose inch by inch up her legs and within seconds, Ymir was deep in the icy water, now dappled with sailors’ blood.

_This is how I’m going to die,_ Ymir thought as the corpse of the captain floated by her. _Dear God, why couldn’t I have escaped the pirates before this? Why do I have to die like this?_ She squeezed her eyes tight, her salty tears no different from the pernicious waves. The water continued to rise until finally, her head was submerged.

Ymir struggled against the sinking mast, mentally cursing the ship for pulling her down to her own grave. Streams of bubbles pushed past her as she plummeted through the ocean depths until even sunlight seemed impossible to reach. Her lungs burned for air and she nearly let go before a strange shadow caught her eye.

It was faster and longer than any fish Ymir had seen at the market, but when it opened its jowls, it had rows upon rows of gleaming shark teeth. Before Ymir could ever think to feel fear, the creature swam over and cut the cursed rope around Ymir’s wrists. (Her teeth didn’t leave a mark.) It held Ymir’s waist tightly with its smooth hands and propelled itself upwards into the fading rays of sunlight.

Ymir inhaled the second her head breached the surface. Frantic, confused, and trembling with gratitude, Ymir faced the creature and cried, “ _Thank you.”_

The waves were far too choppy for Ymir to get a good look at the creature’s face, but she could have sworn it smiled at her. And though it seemed impossible at the time, Ymir couldn’t help but think that it looked eerily similar to a woman.

The creature paddled over and took Ymir by the shoulders. She had just enough time to register the beautiful green-tinted blonde hair and wide blue eyes before the stunning sea creature pressed her lips against Ymir’s. A hot blush raced across her cheeks, but for once she didn’t feel the need to pull away like all the other times men had kissed her at the end of a date. Her lips were soft (impossibly soft) and her palms felt cool and smooth against Ymir’s cheeks. The creature’s lips parted just the slightest bit and when Ymir opened her mouth to let her tongue enter, something strange happened. What felt like a mist or a fog drifted down her throat and into her lungs, as gentle and calm as the creature kissing her. All at once, the jagged cuts slashed across her body began to heal. The base of Ymir’s skull finally stopped throbbing and her hearing finally resurfaced so she could hear the repetitive crash of the waves. Fear did not cross her mind even once, and Ymir gladly wrapped her arms around the creature’s small body.

 They parted for air; Ymir’s eyes hurt from her pupils being blown so wide. The creature smiled, kissed Ymir’s cheek, and cooed in the language of coral and pearls: “ _Look down.”_

Ymir looked down into the ocean depths— _since when could I see so far?—_ and saw a flash of golden scales. A tail--no, _two of them--_ flashed and gleamed under the dappled sun rays, both rippling with strength and dexterity. Ymir flicked her tail up in the air to test hers out and accidentally splashed the two of them. They laughed together as Ymir’s tail swished from side to side like a pup’s tail.

Ymir turned to the mermaid and thanked her with her eyes. She said, “My name is Ymir. What is yours?”

“ _Christa,”_ the mermaid replied. She took Ymir by the hand and stroked it. Her arms were covered with scales like tattoo sleeves.

“Christa,” Ymir breathed. _Christa._ “Who are you? How did you do this? Where do you come from?”

Christa giggled and tugged on Ymir’s hand. “ _Why don’t I show you instead?”_ She winked before she plunged underwater, dragging Ymir along with her. It was strange; wild even. But Ymir followed her through the darkness of the sea and into the palace of pearls.


End file.
